


Woohoo

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden kneeled over Kira’s face as she cuffed Kira’s wrists to the headboard, resisting the urge to moan as she felt Kira’s breath ghost over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woohoo

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: queening.
> 
> Seriously couldn't think of a title then Christina's Aguleria's 'Woohoo' came on and then the title happened!

Braeden kneeled over Kira’s face as she cuffed Kira’s wrists to the headboard, resisting the urge to moan as she felt Kira’s breath ghost over her. She was keen to begin and knew Kira was as well. She looked down, hands gently rubbing Kira’s arms. “Are you ready?”

Kira nodded eagerly. “Yes.” 

Braeden smiled, one hand going to the headboard and the other tangling in Kira’s hair as she lowered herself, moaning as she felt Kira’s tongue between her folds. “Mmm, that’s it, Kira,” Braeden mumbled, bucking her hips. She gripped the headboard tightly, resisting the urge to grind against Kira’s mouth when the other girl found her clit. “Oh my god, that’s it. That’s my good girl.”

Kira groaned under her, eagerly eating Braeden out, switching between licking and sucking on Braeden’s clit. She knew what Braeden liked and liked to tease her, bring her to the edge of release before pulling back. Slowly, Braeden’s hips began to move, the fingers in Kira’s hair tugging gently. 

Kira tongue began to fuck inside of Braeden and Braeden threw her head back with a shout. She could feel her orgasm building, her skin buzzing and heart racing. She moaned louder and louder, hand cupping the back of Kira’s head to hold her in place. 

“That’s it, that’s my good girl. That’s it Kira,” Braeden moaned. “Keep going, keeping going. Oh God..KIRA!”


End file.
